Some vehicles are powered by electric motors. Such motors may convert electrical energy from a battery or other source to mechanical energy to turn one or more wheels. Generally, electric devices used to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy will generate heat and thus may require heat removal components. The electric motor also generates heat. Accordingly, the electronic devices converting the electrical energy and the electric motor itself should be cooled by a cooling system, such as a liquid cooling system, whereby a coolant passes the electric devices and/or the motor to remove thermal energy therefrom.
In many electric vehicles, the electric motor and the drive electronics are disposed under the hood of the electric vehicle, thereby replacing a traditional combustion engine. The location under the hood of the electric vehicle has ample space for a cooling system.
However, in some electric vehicles, the electric motors are positioned within the wheels themselves. Traditional in-wheel electric motors require conductive wires to pass between a body of the vehicle and the in-wheel motor. Additionally, fluid lines may also be required to pass coolant between a heat exchanger in the body of the electric vehicle and the in-wheel motor.
The environment between the body of the electric vehicle and the in-wheel electric motor may be harsh during operation of the vehicle, making the conductive wires and fluid lines susceptible to damage. Wireless in-wheel motors eliminate the need for conductive wires by wirelessly transmitting electrical energy from the body of the vehicle to the in-wheel motor. For example, primary and secondary coils may be used to wirelessly transmit the electrical energy.
However, the drive electronics and the wireless in-wheel motor disposed within the wheel still require cooling and therefore fluid lines in the harsh environment between the body of the electric vehicle and the wireless in-wheel motor. Thus, even though the electrically conductive wires are eliminated by the wireless in-wheel motor, fluid lines are still needed.
Accordingly, alternative wireless in-wheel electric motors are desired.